


Honeymoon

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Love, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry and Iris begin their honeymoon.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fundraising for Girls Inc. as part of the #IStandWithCandicePatton campaign. We reached out donation goal of $50, so I'm posting this fic as a reward. I will post another when we reach our next goal of $100. 
> 
> Donate here: https://give.girlsinc.org/fundraiser/1493317

Iris stumbled backwards down the boardwalk to the villa. Barry’s hands were wrapped around her, holding her close and assuring her she wouldn’t fall as he guided her blindly in what he hoped was the right direction. He wasn’t looking at any of the signs, because he was busy kissing his new wife. The newlyweds’ were insatiable. There was not an inch of skin above the neck on either of them that hadn’t been peppered with kisses. 

It had started in the main hotel lobby. After being handed the keys to their private honeymoon villa over the crystal blue water of Bali, Iris intended to give her new husband just one peck on the lips out of excitement. That turned into a full blow french kiss. Then, a second and a third. By the time they were halfway to the villa, they were probably on their thousandth kiss. 

Iris felt Barry’s hands on her hips, moving her to make a slight turn. Then, Iris felt her back pressed against a door. They’d made it to their villa. Barry’s hands fumbled through his pockets, impatiently searching for the key without breaking the kiss. 

“Just phase us through it.” Iris whispered against his neck. Her breath was hot.

Barry would have obliged, but he’d finally found the key. He scooped Iris up in his arms, making her gasp. 

“Bear!” She giggled.

Barry smiled. “It’s tradition for the groom to carry the bride over the threshold.”

Iris’ heart soared. She loved whenever Barry made gestures like this. He was so romantic. She linked her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Barry turned the key with one hand while cradling Iris’ legs with his other. He took notice of how smooth they were and ran his hand up and down them. 

“Oh, this is beautiful.” Iris said of the room.

It was a private wooden bungalow. In the center of the room’s floor was a window, revealing the sparking water and swimming sea life below. In the coroner, a hot tub big enough for two, surrounded by candles. A king sized bed was up against the wall with rose petals arranged in the shape of a love heart on the comforter. 

“So beautiful.” Barry remarked, but not of the room. He caressed Iris’ cheek, turning her face towards him again. 

They kissed. A gentler, sweeter kiss than the anxious, eager ones they exchanged on their walk. Iris let out a soft noise. She made that little purr whenever she was turned on. It was Barry’s favorite sound.

The bellhop had already brought their luggage. Barry and Iris were both grateful, because that meant no more interruptions. 

“Grab that ‘do not disturb’ sign.” Iris told Barry. 

He handed it to her and she hung it on the door. They shared a laugh.

“We need one of those for our apartment’s door.” Barry said, only halfway joking. He kicked the door closed and kissed his wife again.

Iris knew Barry had a special fondness for her lower lip. He once told her it like a pillow made of candy. She laughed, but it was the sweetest thing she’d ever heard. Whenever she looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled thinking about the compliment. Barry sucked on her lower lip, tugging it lightly between his teeth when he moved his head away from hers.

“I want you.” Iris whispered in a lustful voice.

Barry walked over to the bed and tenderly laid Iris down. He kicked off his shoes and socks with his feet while he undid his tie. Iris watched his fingers work to loosen the knot, her mind filling with dirty thoughts about how well he move those fingers. Barry sank down on top of Iris, recommencing their kiss. 

Barry’s hand held Iris’ head. His thumb reaching around her face and gliding across her cheek. Iris felt her panties dampen and she could feel Barry getting hard against her thigh.

“This reminds me of our first time together.” He said.

“It’s our first time as husband and wife.” Iris pointed out.

“Yes, but that’s not why it reminds me of our first time.”

“Then why?” Iris asked.

“Because that’s the only other time I’ve felt this happy, this lucky, this…… This way that only being with you can make me feel.” Barry mused. “And, just like after our first date, I’m overwhelmed with excitement for our future together. I’m so thankful that I get to spend everyday with you as your husband.”

Iris gazed up at Barry, starry eyed. “I’m so thankful to be your wife. I’m the luckiest woman alive. You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever known, Barry. You’re like the knight in shining armour little girls dream about finding one day.”

Barry kissed his way down Iris’ neck. When he reached her shoulder, he slid the straps of her dress off and sucked on her collarbone. Iris sloppily undid the buttons of his shirt, desperate to feel his bare chest. Barry’s racing heartbeat was so powerful, it moved Iris’ hand as she glazed over it.

“It’s beating really fast again.” She said.

Iris loved to feel Barry’s heartbeat. To most people, used to feeling a normal human’s pulse, Barry’s would seem too intense, violently pumping. But Iris was used to the rate. She’d fallen asleep on countless nights with her hand over Barry’s heart, letting the rhythm soothe her to sleep.

“It’s not steady though.” Iris realized aloud.

Barry rested his forehead against hers. “When I’m running, no matter how fast I go, my heartbeat always has a steady rhythm. Even when fighting Grodd. But when I’m around you it skips a beat. That’s because no matter how powerful the Speed Force is, how I feel about you is greater.” He explained.

Iris surged up to close the short distance between her and her husband. Kissing again, they found themselves combing the fervent passion of newlyweds and the meaningful promise of two people who’ve been in love all their lives.


End file.
